Click Shot
by ofshoyos
Summary: Hinata had long wanted to be a model. However, with his childlike face and a short height, it was a given that he could never be one. Yet, he continued to pursue for his dream and could only hope that one day, his dream would come true. Hinata, however, never expected that day to come so soon. ( Model AU. )


Hinata had long wanted to be a model. However, with his childlike face and a short height, it was a given that he could never be one- or at least, that is what he was often told by people around him. The scenes from beforehand frequently played at the back of his mind, distant voices reminding him of his short, frail stature that could be easily mistaken as an adolescent. More often than not, whenever he proclaimed loudly about his future profession, the glances thrown at him were the ones akin to doubt or skepticism, and sometimes, amusement.

Albeit, despite the negative responses or criticism, Hinata continued to hold his head up high.

There was hope, he believed, and it was due in a courtesy of the one who showed him that short males could also become a model; and his depth of gratitude goes towards the young man whom he once saw on the television, going undercover with a title of The Little Giant. Standing at few inches less than an average height, The Little Giant might as well be the shortest model at his time, but that was more the reason to admire him. The Little Giant showed him in a way that it was okay to be short; he was taught that big things can come in small packages.

The time Hinata caught him on the screen, he wasn't able to take a glimpse of his face, but he was certain that he looked attractive either way. After all, models are supposed to be attractive. He remembered how the said male turned his back to the camera, an air of dignity mingling with beauty surrounding him as he walked back to where he came from, the crowd roaring wildly in the background.

He wanted to become a model just like The Little Giant.

And so, he continued to pursue for his dream and could only hope that one day, his dream would come true. Hinata, however, never expected that day to come so soon.

It began with a soft sigh escaping from the short ginger-haired male, his usual morning routine about to be done by riding a bicycle along the pavement. He would do this before heading to his university, and his reason was to have his shape maintained; that, and the rumors that he would grow considerably few more centimeters if he did a couple of exercises. Mayhaps, it was no longer possible for him to grow, considering the fact that he was nearly at the end of his puberty. Then again, he was never one to give up on his hopes.

It was not long until Hinata rode out of the mountains ground, and started heading towards his campus. But then somewhere along the way however, he placed a brake to his ride when he heard a voice, seemingly to be calling for him, from a distance. Which was strange, by the way, since people were rarely around at this part of the town, and especially at this time.

Curiosity piqued, Hinata turned to the side, then felt his mouth hung agape widely at the sight of a beautiful woman, and she was waving at him. Or could it be she was waving at someone else?

"Ah, you there. Do you have a moment?"

Uncertain if the call was made for him, he nervously took a moment to glance around, checking whether there was another presence lurking by only to discover that there was indeed no one else but him. Looking back at the former, he gestured at himself with a quizzical look. He knew that it might have been incredulous of him to do so since there was obviously no one else, but he needed to make sure that he wasn't mistaken.

"Yes, you. The one on the bicycle."

And there was no mistaking. Whoever this woman is, she was definitely calling for him. Changing the course of his bicycle, Hinata reluctantly started a small approach towards the woman, pondering quietly on reasons what she had in mind. Upon closer inspection, however, every thought that he had was erased as Hinata became awestruck by how absolutely breathtaking the woman looked. With a mole nestling beneath her plump lips, and a pair of hypnotizing eyes beneath the frames that rested on a delectable sized nose, along with a face shape that perfectly fit with her other facial features- Hinata could easily say that this woman, by far, was the **most** beautiful female he ever laid his eyes upon.

Gulping nervously, Hinata had to resist the blush that was about to crawl into his cheeks as he spoke to the woman. "Y-yes?" He managed to squeak out, and immediately wanted to hit himself for it.

"Are you interested in working as a model?"

With those words, he froze in place, eyes widening to a size of saucers and the blush he once fought vanished into a thin air. Had he heard her correctly or was his ears playing a trick on him? Blinking once, then twice, he knitted his brows together in confusion, and bit his lips in slight anticipation. "I'm sorry, but... Can you repeat that?"

The woman gave him a soft smile. "Would you like to work as a model?"

There was silence lingering in the atmosphere for quite a long while before it was broken by a loud shriek.

"What?!"

So, he heard it correctly? Had this day finally come? Wait, calm down, he thought to himself. There still remains a probability that she could be referring to a different type of model. Then again, he could never be too sure. "When you say model, do you mean like-? Showing up on magazines and stuff?!" He questioned, still in a state of disbelief that this might be actually happening. And so, his astonishment only grew when the woman gave a nod at his inquiry.

Hinata was not exactly sure on how to respond, therefore, he could only stand there, gaping more or less like an idiot.

"Is that a no?"

"No! I mean- y-yes?! It'd be a great pleasure?!" He immediately shrunk in embarrassment at how ridiculous he may have sounded, regardless, the other seemed to pay it no mind although there was a hint of surprise along with amusement evident on her face.

"That's great." The woman flashed him a smile once more. "You see, we're looking for people since a few of our models have retired. But just so you know, this isn't an official recruitment. You will have to show how good you are at modelling if you'd like to be recruited, and for that, we have set up an audition by the end of this week." She then proceeded to hand him over a paper to which Hinata was more than glad to take. "More further details should be enlisted in here. If you seek any more information, please don't hesitate to contact us."

Truth to be told, this was too much to take in all at once, yet Hinata somehow managed to grasp at every single bits of information that was given. A broad smile then made its way to his lips, and soon enough, Hinata found himself bowing his head deeply to the woman as a way to express his newfound contentment. "Th-thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, and I hope to see you there. Good luck."

After folding the paper into his pocket and bidding the woman a farewell, Hinata turned to resume his ride on the way to his university. The whole time he rode towards his destination, alas, he was only capable of thinking how lucky and ecstatic he felt at that very moment. He should tell his family and his friends about this. Yes, he had to. He was finally about to have his wish to become a model granted.

Well, that is if he managed to get in after the try outs... Ah, which reminds him, he had never gotten to ask the woman earlier about why of all people, she asked him. Him, with a short height and was often thought to be a middle school student. Besides, he doesn't think he look attractive in the slightest. So, why? It was at this point when Hinata abruptly halted in his tracks when a thought comes into mind.

It was an unpleasant thought. His grip on the handles tightening by each second at his reminiscence of a painful memory, and the said memory was naught but his first try out to become a model back then. It didn't end well.

Hinata shook his head. That was in the past now, and what matters the most at this moment was the present. Besides, the short male felt ascertained that he made quite an improvement in comparison to that time around. Deliberately extracting the sheet in his pocket, he thoroughly read over the headlines that was stamped in a rather flashy font, 'Karasuno Model Agency looking for recruits!'

Karasuno? He scrunched his nose in confusion. Now, that sounds awfully familiar...

"Ah! Isn't that..."

Then the image of The Little Giant flashed in his mind, a small scene from back then once again replaying; his younger self watching the screen in awe, as the host on the television gushes loudly over the remarkable performance. "Karasuno's Little Giant lives up to his name!"

He remembered now. Karasuno was where The Little Giant used to be.

This time. He unconsciously gripped onto the paper hard, and his chest swelled with determination. This time, for sure.

He will become a model, no matter what it takes.

* * *

I might do huge drastic changes to this prologue soon, because this was a very short half-baked prologue to which I am sorry about. :0 Also, I have no idea how the process of recruiting model goes, so? If I made any mistakes along the way, my apologies, and please do try to inform me!


End file.
